


Stupid Ideas

by suna_scribbles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, bee is a virgin and i will not be convinced otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/pseuds/suna_scribbles
Summary: it's just smut. i have nothing to say for myself.takes place in the reise ohne ende continuity, but that really doesn't matter, because there's no plot, just smut.





	Stupid Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻：馊主意】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703062) by [Lemenlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon)



Bumblebee had never been so anxious for the rest of the Autobots to go into the basement and rest, and it took all of his self control to keep himself from snapping at Prowl to stop watching his stupid nature documentaries and _go to sleep already._

“Is this almost over?” Bumblebee asked impatiently for the millionth time, his fingers drumming on his thigh so quickly that they were practically vibrating. Prowl sighed, his stiff shoulders slumping as he shot Bumblebee a side-eyed glare.

“Be _patient_ ,” Prowl hissed, his spinal strut straightening as he turned back toward the television. “It won’t kill you to watch some _real_ entertainment for once in your life.”

“It’s boring!” Bumblebee retorted, wondering if he could possibly annoy Prowl into leaving. “Who cares about birds? At least put on American Ninja Warrior or something.”

“No.”

“You ever seen Naruto? You might like that! Sari showed it to me, it’s—”

“ _No._ ”

“But it’s about ninjas!” Bumblebee said, leaping from the couch and next to Prowl, throwing a few false karate chops at his helm. “Maybe you could learn some cool ninja moves or something! You can even practice with me! And it’d be way less boring than this stupid show. What is that, a chicken?”

“That’s a butterfly,” Prowl said flatly, the side of his cheek twitching, sparking a glimmer of hope in Bumblebee’s chest. “They are beautiful and graceful creatures, delicate and—”

“Sari said chickens taste good! You know humans eat those? And apparently a ton of things taste like chicken? I didn’t know that! Maybe humans are just accidentally eating chicken all the time instead of other animals. That’s a conspiracy theory some people have, you know. And there’s some wild conspiracy theories out there! Did you know that—”

Bumblebee yelped as Prowl’s servo whisked in his direction, and he stumbled backwards as Prowl grabbed the remote from the table and swiftly turned the television off in one fell swoop. “You’ve made your point,” he grumbled, his visor flashing angrily as he stood up. “Don’t be up too late. We have work to do in the morning.”

“Thanks, Prowl!” Bumblebee said, not bothering to wipe the massive grin from his face as Prowl slipped out of the room, leaving Bumblebee in silence.

Bumblebee sat on the couch with his audials cranked to their highest sensitivity, listening to every creak of the pipes nestled in the ceiling, the sounds of cars zipping across the nearby highway, the occasional whistle of wind through the cracks in the walls. He got to his pedes and tiptoed as silently as possible around the base, pressing his helm to each door, ensuring that the only sounds from anyone’s room was that of recharge.

So far, so good.

A strange sensation sped through Bumblebee’s frame, a mixture of nervousness and excitement making his frame tingle all over as though electricity was being surged through his every sensor. He shivered and rushed to his quarters, mentally cursing himself for being so messy and trying in vain to tidy up. He shoved the stray game controllers under his berth, hissing as he crumpled up old oil cans and crammed them into whatever drawers they would fit inside of. It was a rather tight squeeze, given all of the junk in his room, but it would suffice.

Bumblebee ran around in a few tense circles, tugging at his horns and glancing at his frame, wincing every time he saw a scuff in the shiny yellow paint. Dammit! He’d been so careful today _specifically_ so he wouldn’t be scuffed!

He hastily rubbed at a very obvious oil stain on his chest and decided to run in a few more circles, his spark throbbing.

“Frag, frag, _frag,_ oh, frag,” he whispered to himself, grabbing at his horns and yanking on them more insistently. “Frag, frag, frag. _Frag!_ Okay. No. Calm. You’re good. Everything is fine. You’re fine and everything is fine. You’re fine. It’s gonna be _fine!_ ”

Endless ressurances, both aloud and internal, did nothing to calm Bumblebee’s churning tanks, and he let out an exasperated noise as he rushed back to the main room, shaking like a leaf and twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous beyond all belief, but more than anything, he was excited. He’d been planning this for weeks now, and as terrifying as the whole situation was, he found himself running to the light switches and placing a trembling finger against them.

He took a deep breath, closed his optics, and flicked the light off, cascading the base into darkness. Then switched it back on, then off, then on and off. Three flashes of light, and then Bumblebee returned to pacing, his pedes barely touching the ground as he raced in circles around the plant.

The silence was more painful than Bumblebee could have ever anticipated, and whispering his anxieties into the air did nothing to ease his raging nerves. And his stress only spiked when he heard the quiet whine of turbines that had been lingering for quite some time grow louder and louder.

“Oh, Primus,” Bumblebee whispered to himself, optics widening as he began dusting himself off frantically. Did he look okay? Was everyone really asleep? Was this a bad idea? This could end so, so badly, so ridiculously badly. They’d never done something this risky before, but they’d been planning for so long. How could it go wrong? Aside from the millions of possibilities, at least.

A heavy _thud_ rang through the air, and Bumblebee swallowed as silence pierced his audials once again. He ran as fast as he could through the base once again, listening at everyone’s doors, ensuring that none of the Autobots were stirring as a result of the noise. Heavy breaths dragged in and out of Bumblebee’s vents as he listened, and once the coast was deemed clear, he crept back to the main room and flicked the lights a few more times.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Primus, he was so big. Every step was like a fragging earthquake. Bumblebee forced himself to move to the door, sliding it open as quietly as he could, his spark thumping violently as the looming frame of Blitzwing slowly came into view.

Blitzwing’s expression was cold as ever, his optics glowing brightly under the shade from his visor, his plating thinly outlined by the shimmering lights of the city. Bumblebee’s spark did a backflip, and he felt his grin grow wide, speaking in spite of himself.

“Blitzy!” he whispered hoarsely, stepping back so Blitzwing could duck through the door and make his way into the base. “Hi! I’m, uh, this is the base. Your locator’s off, right? Because—”

Bumblebee squeaked as Blitzwing ducked down and kissed him firmly, effectively shutting the minibot up for a few seconds. Bumblebee sighed disappointedly when Blitzwing pulled back, holding a finger in front of his lips.

_Right,_ Bumblebee thought with a frantic nod, reaching up to take Blitzwing’s hand and tugging on it as he swallowed down the words he so desperately wanted to say. Talking was a no-no right now.

Blitzwing’s digits squeezed Bumblebee’s servo reassuringly as they walked deeper into the base, and Bumblebee had to actively keep himself from laughing as Blitzwing crouched through the Autobot-sized doorways. He was still quaking as he led Blitzwing to his quarters, unable to fight back a giggle as Blitzwing crammed himself through the doorway with an exasperated look on his face.

“Bit of a tight squeeze there,” Bumblebee noted quietly as Blitzwing examined the room with a flat expression.

“Bit of a messy room you have,” Blitzwing retorted, an amused grin quirking on his lips for half a second. “The locks, love.”

“Slag—right, yeah. Got it.” Bumblebee threw himself against the door in his haste to lock it, jamming a full barrel of oil in front of the doorknob as if that would do anything to prevent someone from entering. It was the thought that counted, at least. He turned back to Blitzwing, grinning nervously, holding his hands up as he gestured around the room.

“So, uh, yeah! My room!” he said lamely, feeling his frame grow warm with embarrassment. “It’s not much, I know, but it’s pretty okay, right?”

“It’s very… you,” Blitzwing said plainly, his monocular locking on the gnarled mess of cables shoved haphazardly under the berth. His face spun and his grin stretched, a quiet cackle bouncing from the walls. “A total mess!”

“Shut up,” Bumblebee muttered, balling his hands into fists. “I _tried_ to clean it at least a little bit. It’s usually worse than this, believe me.”

“Oh, I believe it,” Blitzwing snickered, poking at the collection of engine components that had been collecting dust on Bumblebee’s shelf. “Midnight snacks? Smart!”

“They’re from cars, you doofus,” Bumblebee said, laughing nervously and fidgeting with his hands. “They’re fun to look at.”

“So are you, little bug!” Blitzwing said brightly, striding over to Bumblebee and picking him up. “Teeny tiny little Autobot! Look, I can make you dance!”

Blitzwing gleefully dangled Bumblebee from his arms and wiggled him side to side, his jagged-toothed grin massive, optics sparkling with joy. Bumblebee forced a little chuckle, feeling his nervousness slip away ever so slightly. 

“I hope it’s not too messy or anything,” he said, his voice wobbling as his frame swayed to and fro. “I really did try to clean up. And my frame, too. I’d be better off if fragging Lugnut hadn’t made such a mess downtown! We had to clean up for, like, an hour, it was ridiculous! So I had oil all down my front and tons of concrete bits everywhere. It was _nasty._ And you’re all shiny and pretty, as always, you annoying fragger, always looking so nice. If I—”

Blitzwing’s face spun back to blue before Bumblebee could react, and he was cut off once again with a firm kiss, stealing the air from his ventilation systems. He sighed and glided his thumbs down Blitzwing’s cheeks, trying to ignore the unsteady, hot air pumping quite obviously from his vents.

“I missed you,” he said softly as he slowly pulled back, flicking Blitzwing’s lower lip up and down, keeping one servo wrapped around the back of Blitzwing’s neck. The triple changer chuckled, his optics sharp as they met Bumblebee’s.

“It’s only been a few weeks since I’ve seen you, love,” Blitzwing said. “And you miss me already?”

“Yeah,” Bumblebee mumbled, pinching Blitzwing’s lip irritably. “Sorry for _caring._ ”

“You’re insufferable,” Blitzwing said. “And very nervous, it seems.”

“Am not!” Bumblebee argued, tugging at Blitzwing until they were forehead to forehead. “I’m not nervous at all. Totally not.”

“You’ve been shivering since I got here,” Blitzwing said snidely.

“Have not!”

“And most likely, you’ve been doing the same long before I arrived. Correct?”

“N-no!”

“Bumblebee,” Blitzwing said, his voice breathy, almost exasperated as he wrapped his arms around Bumblebee’s back and pulled him closer. “If you’re too scared, we can wait. I don’t mind. Seeing you is enough.”

“Is that a challenge?” Bumblebee said defensively, his optics narrowing as he shifted his gaze to meet Blitzwing’s. “Because I’m not scared! I’m not even a little scared! I’m totally ready, a hundred percent, fifteen million percent. _Twenty_ million—”

“That wasn’t a challenge, idiot,” Blitzwing said, his jaw twitching, though Bumblebee couldn’t tell if it was from amusement or annoyance. “I mean it. If you want to wait, I’m more than happy to.”

Bumblebee swallowed hard and pondered for barely a moment before shaking his helm. “No, really,” he said, rubbing a servo along the firm plating around Blitzwing’s neck. “I’m ready. I mean it. And I’m not nervous, for the record, but I am ready. For sure. Pinky promise.”

He proved it by offering his pinky, smiling as genuinely as he could. Blitzwing pondered him for quite some time, his optics just inches from Bumblebee’s, his monocular telescoping in and out as if trying to catch a lie in Bumblebee’s expression. But he apparently didn’t find one, because Bumblebee felt a large digit intertwine with his own, squeezing it.

“Very well,” Blitzwing said, releasing Bumblebee’s pinky and sliding his servos around Bumblebee’s waist, hoisting him up and carrying him to the small berth with just a couple of oversized strides. Bumblebee felt a jolt of stress light up his sensors, but even more than that, a strange heaviness settled across his frame, warm and soothing as a blanket. Bumblebee bit his lip hard as Blitzwing set him down on the berth, laying down next to him and gliding a hand up and down his legs.

_Oh, dear Primus,_ Bumblebee thought as the thick warmth pressed against him even harder, his optics growing wide for half a second as he realized just how _big_ Blitzwing’s servos were. 

But he couldn’t admit that he was nervous. It’d ruin everything.

“Is it warm in here, or is it just me?” Bumblebee said, hoping his quip wouldn’t fall on deaf audials. Blitzwing rolled his optics, leaning in to kiss at Bumblebee’s cheek.

“Perhaps a little,” Blitzwing said quietly, his hot breath against Bumblebee’s plating making the minibot shudder with far more delight than nerves. “It’ll be much warmer soon, I assure you. You’re not cold, are you?”

“No—you don’t feel that?” Bumblebee asked, watching his servos suddenly take on a mind of their own, grazing along the outlines of Blitzwing’s frame, admiring him with the tips of his digits. “Like, that warm blankety sort of feeling? Maybe I’m more nervous than I thought.”

“Warm… my…” Blitzwing suddenly paused his kissing, cocking his helm as his expression hardened. “My EM field?”

Bumblebee stared at Blitzwing blankly. “What about it?”

Dread washed over him as Blitzwing’s face spun to black, his massive scarlet grin wider than Bumblebee had seen in quite some time. “You’re a _virgin!_ ” Blitzwing declared with glee.

“What?” Bumblebee said, embarrassment and panic churning into a nasty acid-like sensation in his tanks. “W—no! No, I’m—I’m not a—”

Bumblebee drew a shuddery breath as the heat grew stifling for a moment, his servos tingling as if he’d just been doused in hot water. Blitzwing giggled even harder, leaning in to kiss more excitedly at Bumblebee’s neck, his sharp dentae scraping against the soft cables. “I _knew_ it,” he said, far more joyous than Bumblebee had expected, though it did nothing to soothe Bumblebee’s stinging ego.

“Shut _up,_ ” Bumblebee hissed, wishing he could ignore how fantastic Blitzwing’s jagged teeth felt against his neck. “I’m younger than you!”

“Barely!”

“And—and I wasn’t really popular in boot camp or anything—!”

“Neither was I!”

“Shut _up!_ ” Bumblebee whined, wriggling under the increasingly smothering heat of Blitzwing’s EM field, feeling his own start to tangle with it. “It’s not like—it was just—I’m—”

Bumblebee winced as Blitzwing’s face spun directly against his neck, the sharp dentae replaced with cold, soft blue lips. “I don’t care, Bumblebee,” Blitzwing said quietly, his voice dark and thick. “I’m only teasing. You’d need preparation regardless.”

“Would not,” Bumblebee grumbled. “I can handle anything.”

“Incredibly doubtful,” Blitzwing said.

He shifted suddenly, one simple swipe of the servo pushing Bumblebee flat on his back. Bumblebee gasped quietly and looked up at Blitzwing, feeling his armor rattle with excitement at the sight of his beloved Decepticon positioned over him like this.

“Don’t kill me or anything,” Bumblebee said weakly, his voice cracking as his EM field reached out for Blitzwing’s, following its lead as much as it could.

“Of course not,” Blitzwing said simply, gliding down and pressing his weight against Bumblebee as he kissed him much, _much_ differently than Bumblebee was used to.

Everything about the kiss could only be described as _needy._ Bumblebee faltered against Blitzwing’s lips for a moment before his engine started roaring, and he grabbed at Blitzwing’s neck with a quiet whimper, yanking him in close. Blitzwing’s turbines made a peculiar whining sound as they kicked into a higher gear, and Bumblebee giggled for a moment, though he refused to break the kiss.

Bumblebee was well aware of how clueless he was when it came to fragging, but he was pleased to discover that his frame seemed to know exactly what to do. He let his servos wander around Blitzwing’s frame, waiting for any small hint of encouragement and taking full advantage of it. Bumblebee touched everything he could reach, dipping his small digits into Blitzwing’s transformation seams, tracing the deep curves and sharp edges.

He whimpered quietly as Blitzwing pulled away, scarlet optics smoldering against blue as Blitzwing looked down, carefully examining Bumblebee’s face.

“Why’d you stop?” Bumblebee complained, moving his servos pointedly south, digging his fingertips into Blitzwing’s thighs. Blitzwing’s optics flashed for a moment, and Bumblebee smirked, repeating the motion eagerly.

“To ask,” Blitzwing said through tightly clenched dentae. “You’re completely sure, yes?”

Bumblebee rolled his optics and nodded, edging his knees farther apart, praying that he looked attractive rather than stupid. Blitzwing seemed to take the hint, his large hands crushing the berth beneath them as his EM field surged with need, but his expression remained firm.

“Say it,” he insisted.

“Oh, come on, that’s so lame,” Bumblebee groaned, nuzzling into Blitzwing’s neck and sucking hard on the cables. A thin gasp escaped Blitzwing’s lips, the berth creaking under his grip, but he kept his gaze fixed almost violently on Bumblebee’s.

“Not to me,” he said, obviously straining for composure, shooting a burst of confidence through Bumblebee’s processor. “ _Say it._ ”

The implication suddenly registered, and Bumblebee felt a shiver plucking at his sensors. “Oh,” he said meekly, his vents rushing as Blitzwing’s EM field swirled around him eagerly. “I—okay, um—I-I’m sure. I want you, Blitzy. Really, really badly.”

A low growl of approval emitted from deep in Blitzwing’s chassis, and Bumblebee squeaked as his mouth was captured by Blitzwing’s once again. He felt the tips of Blitzwing’s fingers exploring between his legs, and an obvious shudder wracked Bumblebee’s frame as the modesty panel snapped back invitingly. Blitzwing chuckled, and Bumblebee gasped aloud as one of Blitzwing’s insanely large fingers pressed at the entrance of his valve.

“Oh, dear Primus,” Bumblebee said before he could swallow the words, arching into Blitzwing’s touch, grabbing fistfuls of the berth beneath him. “Oh, _Primus,_ you’re big. I’m so gonna die. I’m dead and this is how I want to go.”

“Relax,” Blitzwing murmured, his lips trailing up Bumblebee’s cheek and onto one of his horns, glossa flicking the tip. A strange moan of pleasure bubbled from Bumblebee’s intake at the sensation, and his legs parted wider, the most obvious invitation he could give while his field swirled into Blitzwing’s, silently begging for more.

“I am relaxed,” Bumblebee whispered.

“No, you’re not,” Blitzwing said, very knowingly, and Bumblebee twitched in shame. “ _Relax._ I’ll take care of you, I promise. I won’t hurt you.”

Something about that reassurance _did_ make Bumblebee relax—or maybe it was the fact that Blitzwing’s thumb was rubbing gentle circles along his anterior node, making Bumblebee’s entire frame shake. His hips twitched a few times, aching for Blitzwing’s touch, and he cried out in loud pleasure as Blitzwing’s finger slipped into his valve.

The feeling was overwhelming, and Bumblebee’s helm tossed back as he felt a rather sudden overload rip through his frame, his fingertips going numb as they scratched at Blitzwing’s shoulders, his valve rippling around Blitzwing’s single digit. He didn’t even bother to feel ashamed, panting loudly and prying his optics open—when had he closed them?

“Whoops,” he said apologetically.

Blitzwing grinned before returning to Bumblebee’s horn, swirling his glossa around the tip. “Impressive,” he said, his voice somehow flat and passionate all at once. “Just one finger and you’re already overloading. I’m better than I thought.”

“Oh, shut it,” Bumblebee said, the harsh tone melting into moans immediately as he felt another one of Blitzwing’s fingers join the second, moving slowly, pointedly, almost calculated. Bumblebee found himself at a loss for words, bucking against Blitzwing’s fingers, trying to coax him into a faster pace, too busy losing himself in pleasure to be impressed by his own recovery time.

“Slow down, love,” Blitzwing purred against Bumblebee’s helm. “We’re in no rush.”

“I don’t _do_ slow,” Bumblebee said, wrapping his servos around Blitzwing’s cannons and tugging on them in a fruitless attempt to speed things along. “Primus, you’re so _big._ ”

“Thank you… I think,” Blitzwing said, increasing his pace ever so slightly, his field wrapping around Bumblebee hungrily. “Try not to moan so loudly, yes? We’re taking enough risks as is.”

“Right,” Bumblebee whispered. “S-sorry, I’m just—oh, _Primus—_ ”

Bumblebee drew a shuddery gasp as Blitzwing rewarded his lowered tone with an abruptly quick tempo, his fingers pumping hard and fast against the soft mesh of Bumblebee’s valve. Bumblebee moaned loudly and immediately yanked Blitzwing’s neck against his lips, suckling furiously at the plating, stifling the noises rather effectively. And Blitzwing clearly approved, thrusting his fingers as deep as they would go, pressing exquisitely against every node Bumblebee didn’t know he had. 

The minibot whimpered against Blitzwing’s neck, doing his best to stay quiet as his hips rammed against Blitzwing’s knuckles. Blitzwing’s engines whined, filling the room with blurry heat, or maybe the blur was simply from the fact that Bumblebee’s optics were sliding out of focus, and his frame was burning wonderfully once again, a cascade of pleasure ripping through his frame as a second overload made his engine squeal and backfire.

“Wonderful, Bumblebee,” Blitzwing hummed as Bumblebee chomped down on his neck, whimpering feverishly. “Two overloads and you haven’t even had my spike yet. You look more stunning than I ever expected you to.”

Bumblebee, still in the throes of his overload, merely whined in response.

“So eager,” Blitzwing breathed, his lips right against Bumblebee’s audials. “So tight, so wet, and so beautiful. And this…”

Bumblebee gasped as Blitzwing’s thumb pressed against his anterior node, and he bit so hard into Blitzwing’s neck that he feared he might slice right through the plating. Blitzwing hissed, but the feeling was apparently welcome, as he quickly returned to kissing Bumblebee, his mouth hot and sloppy against Bumblebee’s.

“Your spike,” Bumblebee said, terribly embarrassed by how pathetic he sounded. He reached down and began palming at Blitzwing’s panel, his armor clattering as he shook from helm to pede. “Please, dear Primus, give me your spike.”

“Awfully needy for a virgin, aren’t you?” Blitzwing said with a smirk. “I hope you weren’t lying to me.”

“Shut your damn mouth,” Bumblebee hissed. “Make me _not_ a virgin, you annoying fragger, or I swear, I’ll—I’ll punch you.”

Blitzwing, apparently, did _not_ like that, as his face spun to scarlet, a scowl twisting his expression. “Can you be patient for once?” he spat irritably.

Bumblebee knew he should be concerned about being at the mercy of an angry Blitzwing. But he couldn’t bring himself to be worried, his optics softening and his mouth hanging open just slightly.

“No,” he said leaning up and fixing his hands on Blitzwing’s chin, panting as mental images flickered through his processor. “ _Frag me._ ”

Blitzwing’s visor flashed, his frown disappearing for barely a moment before returning, deeper than ever. “You can’t _tell me what to do,_ bug,” he hissed. “I’ll frag you when I’m good and ready.”

“Blitzwing,” Bumblebee pleaded, rubbing his servo harder against Blitzwing’s panel. “ _Please._ Don’t be like that. I want you so _badly._ ”

Blitzwing’s expression darkened, though a grin rose on his face regardless. It was almost strange, seeing Blitzwing smile, but it sent a pulse of undying love through Bumblebee’s spark, making him tremble with excitement. Or perhaps that was from the burning, incessant need to get railed.

Either way.

Bumblebee watched as Blitzwing’s panel retracted, and his jaw dropped almost immediately when he saw Blitzwing’s spike, the difference in their sizes becoming terribly and abundantly clear on the spot. Bumblebee stared as Blitzwing’s spike pressurized, crimson biolights pulsing warmly in the dark room.

“Oh, boy,” Bumblebee whispered.

“I _told_ you,” Blitzwing snapped. “This is why you needed to be _prepared._ Stupid Autobot, completely moronic…”

“I _am_ prepared,” Bumblebee insisted, forcing himself not to wonder if that thing could even _fit._ “Really, really ready. P-Primus, I’m so ready.”

Blitzwing’s visor flashed once again, and he lowered his frame closer to Bumblebee’s, pressing their chests together. “Promise?” he grumbled.

“Promise,” Bumblebee said reassuringly. “Your fingers are soaked. Trust me. I’m ready. Just… be careful.”

Blitzwing nodded, his face spinning back to blue as he leaned down to kiss Bumblebee once again, scooting up so the tip of his spike bobbed against Bumblebee’s anterior node. Bumblebee shuddered, gripping Blitzwing’s waist and nodding as his vents roared.

“Please,” Bumblebee breathed. “Pretty, pretty please, Blitzy, pretty please, frag me good.”

“Frag me _well,_ imbecile,” Blitzwing said, kissing Bumblebee hard as his spike slipped forward, gliding with relative ease into Bumblebee’s valve.

Though Bumblebee nearly screamed regardless, the sound muffled against Blitzwing’s mouth as his valve cycled desperately to accommodate the massive stretch. He moaned something incomprehensible, his hips twitching without permission from his processor, his field swelling and billowing amongst Blitzwing’s. It felt good, _unbelievably_ good, almost too good. Bumblebee’s processor went blank for a moment, only returning when he forced his optics open to meet Blitzwing’s.

“See?” he wheezed. “I’m good.”

“That’s half,” Blitzwing said flatly.

“H—?” Bumblebee glanced down to confirm, his optics bugging out of his helm. Dear Primus, that _was_ half. He squeaked and paused for a moment, servos scrabbling at Blitzwing’s waistline to get a good grip before nodding.

“Are you alright?” Blitzwing said, his jaw twitching.

“Yeah,” Bumblebee said, impressed at how well Blitzwing was managing to maintain his composure. “I’m good. Keep going.”

Blitzwing swallowed, his hips sliding forward, and Bumblebee moaned in ecstasy, clinging to Blitzwing as if his life depended on it. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was managing this, but he was, and he intended to take full advantage of it.

“ _Frag,_ ” he groaned, lifting himself halfway off the berth as he started to thrust against Blitzwing, legs hooked around Blitzwing’s hips as he started slamming against that impossibly big spike, panting and drooling with pleasure. Blitzwing seemed almost taken aback, biting his lower lip and matching Bumblebee’s pace, his spike pressing perfectly against Bumblebee’s valve, just the right amount of overwhelming. 

“Quiet,” Blitzwing hissed.

“I _can’t,_ ” Bumblebee choked out, his chest banging against Blitzwing’s as he bucked into Blitzwing’s movements. “You’re so— _frag,_ you’re _perfect._ ”

Blitzwing’s dentae audibly grinded against each other as Bumblebee thrashed against him. “You’re going to get us caught,” he whispered, his pace quickening despite his words.

“I don’t _care,_ ” Bumblebee shouted.

“Hush,” Blitzwing growled, pulling Bumblebee off the berth entirely as he kissed him hard, passionately, deeper than ever before. Bumblebee groaned against his mouth as their hips collided over and over, hollow echoes of metal on metal ringing through the room. An impending overload burned in his tanks, and he whimpered, trying to vocalize despite the large blue lips pressed insistently on his own.

“B-Blitzy—I’m—”

“Shh.”

“But I’m—gonna—”

“Shh!”

“ _Blitzy—!_

Bumblebee babbled something incomprehensible as overload claimed him in a mad frenzy of heat, his entire frame seizing up as though he’d been locked into stasis cuffs. His vision went completely white, his valve clamping down on Blitzwing’s spike, even longer and more intense than before. He bit down on Blitzwing’s lip in a meager attempt to keep himself quiet, a strange burst of incredible heat spreading through his valve that he chose not to question.

“F-frag,” Bumblebee whimpered, his legs shaking, processor spinning so fast that he could hardly think straight. “Okay, that’s three… frag, keep going if you want to, I’m— _frag,_ you’re good.”

Blitzwing didn’t respond, his vents rumbling, his field dancing chaotically amongst Bumblebee’s. The triple changer panted, his lip dented slightly from Bumblebee’s bite, though he didn’t seem bothered.

“I… think that’s enough for now,” Blitzwing said softly.

“Aw, really?” Bumblebee said, unsure if he was grateful or disappointed—his valve was starting to ache, and whether that be from overuse or need, he couldn’t be sure. “But you didn’t—”

“Yes,” Blitzwing muttered. “I did.”

Bumblebee blinked, cocking his helm and drawing back so he could look at Blitzwing. “You—no, you didn’t! It’s been, like, five minutes!”

Blitzwing snarled, his face spinning to red. “You overloaded three times in the past _twenty minutes!_ ” he snapped.

“Yeah, because you were _fingering_ me!” Bumblebee said, an amused grin spreading over his face as he started to come back to his senses. “Is that—oh, no, is that why you’re still—I’m still on your spike. Oh—that’s what that—ohh. That makes sense now. I thought something felt weirdly hot, and not like, _sexy_ hot, like, _hot_ hot. Though that was pretty sexy hot— _in_ me? That’s spicy, Blitzy! And here I thought—”

“ _Shut up, bug!_ ”

Bumblebee giggled, flicking the underside of Blitzwing’s chin and pecking his cheek. “You like the chatter, don’t lie,” he snickered. “And I like you. I _love_ you.”

Blitzwing grumbled something angrily, looking down, though Bumblebee did manage to catch a brief “I love you too.” He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Blitzwing, hugging him as hard as he could, nuzzling into his chest.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “For coming here.”

Blitzwing growled before his face spun back to blue, pressing his forehead against Bumblebee’s. “Thank _you_ for thinking of such a stupid and incredibly risky idea,” he replied softly. “Your idiocy ends well sometimes, it seems.”

Bumblebee rolled his optics, though his hug didn’t loosen. “Good,” he said with a grin. “Glad to be of service.”

He paused before craning his neck, looking down at his legs, which were still wrapped around Blitzwing’s hips for dear life.

“Um,” he said, “should you maybe… you know… let me off?”

“Do you have a towel handy?”

“Not right here, no.”

“Then no. You’ll make a mess.”

“ _I’ll_ make a mess? You’re the one who went and overloaded in me like this!”

“Shh. You’ll wake everyone up with your obnoxious yelling.”

“Pfft. You just want me to keep hugging you. I’ll have to get off of you eventually.”

Blitzwing sighed, one of his thumbs pressing into Bumblebee’s cheek, tracing small shapes into the metal. “I’m aware,” he said. “But any excuse to stay with you, even if just for a little longer, is an excuse I’ll take.”

Bumblebee felt a smile spreading on his face, nodding gently. “Fine, then. Whatever keeps you around.”


End file.
